The Ballads of Akademi High
by 66samvr
Summary: A collection of one-shots, one for each student, centering around them. Each one-shot will portray the student differently and no two will be alike. Rated T for mentions of murder.
1. Devotion

Ayano Aishi

Devotion

* * *

 _Devotion can be heard, seen, felt, and more.  
_

 _It's such a wonderful feeling that brings one to life._

 _The way you understand what they mean to you._

 _Devotion can be the door to love._

 _But what happens if devotion gets out of hand?_

 _And it consumes you with no second thought?_

 _Then what does it become?_

 _Devotion can lead to sticky red hand prints that line a darkened corridor._

 _Where two devoted people stood._

 _One screams for help._

 _The other one is mindless._

 _Devotion brings things you would've never known it did._

 _It brings lust, jealousy, wrath, and more._

 _I should know._

 _Because devotion is the only thing I know._

* * *

 **And here's the first!  
My plan is to write one for each student of Akademi High. The student's name and Title will be at the top and the one-shot will center around that one word. For Yan-chan, it's devotion.**

 **I'll try to update quickly!**


	2. Strange

Taro Yamada

Strange

* * *

 _How strange is it?_

 _To walk to school._

 _Where students should be learning._

 _Teachers should be teaching._

 _And you can feel safe._

 _When only one strange thing is on your mind,_

 _School can become a nightmare._

 _Who left a small pool of a strange red liquid in the hall?_

 _Will we ever find out?_

 _We won't._

 _The girl who left it there will never be coming back._

 _I hear whispers._

 _Someone heard from a little bird that the girl who left behind something red had a secret passion for me._

 _And it's scary to be involved with this._

 _School is strange now._

 _I don't want to live in s strange world anymore._

 _I want school to be the way it was._

* * *

 **Poor Senpai. But I always imagined him having guilt trips if he learned that a dead girl had a crush on him. He's that kind of guy.**

 **More coming soon!**


	3. Favor

Info-Chan

Favor

* * *

 _I'm the one they call._

 _"Info-Chan, Info-Chan! I need you to do something for me!"_

 _"It will cost you a panty shot," I say._

 _Or the one they criticize._

 _"Info-Chan, do this school a favor and get lost!"_

 _"All favors cost a panty shot," I remind them._

 _Favors are what people use,_

 _When they aren't amused with having to do the dirty work._

 _Favors are what people ask,_

 _When they trick you into doing their dirty work._

 _I am always drowning in favors._

 _But it gives me a special pleasure._

 _I don't let debts go unpaid._

 _Favors bring someone into a lot of debt._

 _I don't take favors in return._

 _But I get my own worth._

 _Because of picture of the underclothes of the girl next to you,_

 _Are very valuable to me._

 _What would you pay to see this?_

 _This is why favors cost a panty shot._

 _This is why I play the favors card._

 _Because in the end,_

 _I win the game._

* * *

 **Oh Info-Chan.**

 **More people coming next! I chose favors because it was pretty easy to write fr with Info-Chan and I wanted to save other words for other students.**


	4. Baka!

Osana Najimi

Baka

* * *

 _"Baka!"_

 _They think I'm being rude._

 _Because Baka isn't a nice word._

 _But it is the only word I can say around him._

 _How weird is it to call a childhood friend a Senpai?_

 _I've had the biggest crush on him ever since our mothers forced us to play together._

 _So I always called him Baka._

 _Not like it means anything._

 _Not like I use it to hide how I feel about him._

 _Where the hell would you get such stupid ideas?_

 _Baka!_

 _He thinks it's just my thing._

 _It's just what I say._

 _He doesn't know different._

 _So I have to tell him._

 _But will he accept it?_

 _Or in his eyes,_

 _I'll just look Baka?_

 _"Osana, you're such a great friend"_

 _To me, he's someone who I have to hide my true feelings from._

 _Because it will look stupid._

 _To him, I'm just a friend and nothing more._

 _Isn't that just Baka?_

* * *

 **Baka, baka, baka, baka!**

 **Lol, couldn't come up with something better. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Witness

Yui Rio

Witness

* * *

 _It should scare someone,_

 _If they watched a classmate receive a knife,_

 _To her neck._

 _And then staring into a cold-hearted pair of eyes,_

 _Knowing you're next._

 _I can witness all the murders in the world._

 _I'll never be shaken up by them._

 _For every pure and innocent soul at this school,_

 _There's a sadistic student who doesn't mind watching drops of blood stain the floor._

 _Who has the guts to walk up to a killer,_

 _And whisper "Good Job" in her ear._

 _Tell her you're a big fan,_

 _And you look forward to more of her works in the future._

 _And as she drags a broken body away,_

 _I can't help smiles that creep onto my face._

 _This school's boring._

 _Real boring._

 _And murder is what it needs to liven up,_

 _To provide excitement._

 _This killer,_

 _Who drives knives through necks without problems,_

 _Might be what this school needs._

* * *

 **First of the Rainbow Girls! Now I'm getting somewhere.  
Surprisingly, Yui was the easiest to write for.**


	6. Shelter

Yuna Hina

Shelter

* * *

 _I hear whimpering around me,_

 _As I curl myself tighter,_

 _And pray that the killer doesn't decide to come for me._

 _How could this happen?_

 _Why would it happen?_

 _What caused her to snap?_

 _Who is she after?_

 _All I can do is hope that I am sheltered enough._

 _Sheltered from the wisps of life that have left the corpse she clings onto._

 _Shelter from the blood dripping ever so slowly off the knife._

 _Shelter from the killer come to end us all._

 _She walks ever so quietly,_

 _As if that she doesn't want us to know she's hear._

 _I can't run._

 _I have nowhere left to hide._

 _And I'm scared._

 _Scared like never before._

 _Help._

 _Somebody please help._

 _Please._

 _She takes the knife,_

 _And pushes me over._

 _My shelter has been infiltrated._

 _I have nowhere left to go._

 _Except forward,_

 _Forward enough so that,_

 _I can make it quick._

* * *

 **I didn't know what else. Something for Yuna.**

 **Koharu is next!**


	7. Bravery

Koharu Hinata

Bravery

* * *

 _No, it can't be._

 _But it is._

 _She's killed Kokona-chan._

 _Nobody's stopping her._

 _Well, I guess it'll be me._

 _I run._

 _Be brave, Koharu,_

 _Be brave._

 _And I clasp her wrists tightly,_

 _And swear I'll never let go._

 _I can't let go,_

 _What happens if I do?_

 _Who will be next?_

 _Who else will die at her hands?_

 _I can't let that happen._

 _They'll all thank me for stopping her._

 _Saving them._

 _My name won't be in lights,_

 _But I'll be loved._

 _I clutch her tighter,_

 _Can't let her fight back._

 _Be brave._

 _But the courtyard is slowly emptying out,_

 _And I'm goring tired,_

 _And she's growing stronger._

 _And i tried not to let that happen,_

 _But it's too late._

 _She either yanks her arms away,_

 _Or I can't hang on any longer._

 _And I double over,_

 _Something stabs my back._

 _Pain fills me._

 _And I crumple._

 _She won over me._

 _I was brave enough to diarist her,_

 _But not brave enough to stop her._

* * *

 **I remember when Koharu had the Heroic persona. So, I made it reappear.**

 **Mei Mio, (my favorite rainbow Girl) is next!**


	8. Glasses

Mei Mio

Glasses

* * *

 _Why do people like to kick a girl,_

 _Who wears glasses?_

 _I wear them to see._

 _And people find that a problem._

 _Or at least my friends do._

 _"Mei, you look stupid with those glasses."_

 _"Take them off."_

 _There I will be in the classroom,_

 _Leaving when the bell rings,_

 _And taking off the one accessory people make fun of me for._

 _Maybe if I don't wear them,_

 _Nobody has a reason to pick on me._

 _So I won't._

 _Those round glasses with the dark blue frames,_

 _Sit at home,_

 _Where nobody will judge them._

 _I can't see as well anymore,_

 _But it's a small price to pay._

 _Nobody has said anything,_

 _Ever since I took them off._

 _And I actually don't mind._

 _Really the silence is nice._

 _But I still hope for that day,_

 _When I can come back to school,_

 _With those round glasses with the dark blue frames,_

 _And nobody will judge me._

 _Ever._

 _Again._

* * *

 **Headcanon: people make fun of Mei's glasses, which is why you never see her wear them.  
Poor Mei-chan.**

 **Next up is Saki!**


	9. Friendship

Saki Miyu

Friendship

* * *

 _Kokona calls me her friend._

 _Her best friend._

 _Kokona is the most popular girl in the school._

 _Things could never be better for me._

 _What power,_

 _Do I posses,_

 _From my friendship with Kokona?_

 _Sure it's nice._

 _I get to hang out with all our other friends,_

 _And we love to chat and gossip,_

 _But it's Kokona I want to stay with the most._

 _She talks with me,_

 _Tells me secrets,_

 _About her,_

 _About her life,_

 _And I promise i will keep them._

 _But this world,_

 _Is built upon unkempt promises._

 _I hold the higher hand._

 _Because these are the kind of things,_

 _Kokona will hate to have,_

 _Spill out onto the school grounds._

 _Friendship with Kokona,_

 _The most popular girl in the school,_

 _The ruler of it all,_

 _Her secrets,_

 _Laying in my hand,_

 _Hoping they can stay,_

 _Before I choose the share them with the world._

 _I am in a position of power._

 _I hold the choice to blackmail._

 _Anything I want._

 _Anytime I want._

 _But I can't see,_

 _Why I'd want to do that._

 _Because Kokona Haruka,_

 _Is my best friend._

* * *

 **Saki Miyu Headcanon: She originally became friends with Kokona because of the position it put her in, but became attached to her.**

 **Speaking of the purple haired punching bag, she's next!**


	10. Debt

Kokona Haruka

Debt

* * *

 _"Dad, are you sure everything is fine?"_

 _"I'm sure, Kokona. Don't worry."_

 _"But I am worried."_

 _"We'll figure things out."_

 _We never did figure things out._

 _I'm scared now._

 _What can I do?_

 _I can't tell anyone,_

 _They'll just laugh at me,_

 _Won't believe me,_

 _Won't help me._

 _I can;t tell the teachers._

 _They won't do anything._

 _I'm stuck._

 _Stuck._

 _But there is only one way I know how to help._

 _But it's beyond risky._

 _But I must do it,_

 _If I want to help pull my father out of his debt._

 _He's older than me._

 _Much older._

 _But he's rich._

 _And will offer me anything,_

 _Just so I can go on a date with him._

 _It didn't work last time._

 _I didn't get the pay I wanted._

 _I guess I really have no choice,_

 _I'll have to do it all over again,_

 _If I ever wish,_

 _If I ever want,_

 _To pull my father free from the debt,_

 _That takes over our world._

 _Sends it spinning,_

 _Out of our control,_

 _There's only one way to go._

 _"Okay then,_

 _See you tonight."_

 **Poor Kokona-chan. All she wanted to do was rescue her father from debt.  
We still love to torture her, though.**

 **I plan to do Musume Ronshaku next. Hopefully.**


	11. Princess

Musume Ronshaku

Princess

* * *

 _Daddy said from day one,_

 _That I was his precious little girl._

 _I still am,_

 _To this very day._

 _What does one do with their precious little girl?_

 _They make sure that they're happy._

 _Beyond happy._

 _They make sure that they smile like the sun,_

 _Shine just like it too._

 _If you have to spoil your little girl,_

 _So be it._

 _That is what my daddy told me._

 _That he would do anything to make sure I'm happy._

 _The other girls say I'm spoiled._

 _I say that they're jealous._

 _Who wouldn't be,_

 _Jealous of a girl like me?_

 _Who has her entire world wrapped around her little finger?_

 _So when that other student talked to me,_

 _Asked me to follow her,_

 _Stabbed me with something deadly,_

 _Had me wake up in her basement,_

 _I knew daddy would do something,_

 _Something to save me._

 _Something to let that girl know,_

 _Who's she's messing with._

 _Who's she's kidnapped._

 _I knew that after she made that ransom video,_

 _And showed it to my daddy,_

 _He would do everything._

 _Everything to make sure I was safe._

 _Because he wants his daughter to smile,_

 _And the only way to make her smile,_

 _Is to keep her safe from the evil that terrorizes her world._

* * *

 **It's everyone's favorite spoiled chick, Musume Ronshaku!**

 **I'm done the Rainbow 6 (plus Musume)! Next, I'll start the boys. I plan to do Haruto Yuto first.**


	12. Robot

Haruto Yuto

Robot

* * *

 _I attach the last bolt I need,_

 _Then step back and admire my work._

 _It's nothing big,_

 _It's simple,_

 _But I made it,_

 _And I'm proud._

 _A robot._

 _Sure it doesn't destroy cities,_

 _Or transform into an automobile._

 _It can't fight._

 _It doesn't have a fancy name,_

 _Like Transformer, Nindroid or whatever._

 _It's just a robot._

 _I made it to clean._

 _I wanted to make something that could be used on a daily basis._

 _And this Science Club could use some cleaning._

 _So go ahead._

 _Make some mess._

 _Spill some liquid or whatever._

 _This little machine cleans up for you._

 _Just like I made it to do._

 _It's supposed to be harmless._

 _At least,_

 _I made it to be harmless._

 _Nothing,_

 _Nothing but a cleaner,_

 _Was all I meant for it to be._

 _So it should come as a surprise,_

 _When the police officer says,_

 _They can't find any evidence_

 _Because someone had gone,_

 _And used my robot,_

 _To clean up spilled blood._

* * *

 **I love the headcanons people have about Haruto being a mad scientist! We definitely need more of those in Yandere Simulator!**

 **Sota Yuki is next!**


	13. Smile

Sota Yuki

Smile

* * *

 _Life is tough._

 _It beats you,_

 _Wrecks you,_

 _Ruins you._

 _But I know for a fact,_

 _That a smile erases those kinds of thoughts away._

 _The tiniest of grins,_

 _Can make you see the world,_

 _In a different light._

 _A smile turns,_

 _The dark blacks and blues of night,_

 _Into a gorgeous sunset._

 _A smiles gives,_

 _The saddest of people,_

 _A reason to keep on living._

 _A smile gives hope,_

 _To the hopeless,_

 _They'll find what they're looking for._

 _This is the world a smile creates._

 _One I live in._

 _One I want to share with my friends._

 _Smile to Haruto to motivate him to finish his robot._

 _Smile to Riku to help him with the love of his life._

 _Spread my bright and cheerful colors,_

 _Everywhere._

 _But I had learned the hard way,_

 _That everything,_

 _Anything,_

 _Can be deceiving._

 _Just like they say,_

 _What brings joy,_

 _Can also bring destruction._

 _My world plummets to darkness,_

 _When we catch her,_

 _Roaming through the plaza._

 _And the one thing,_

 _The one thing that helps brighten the world,_

 _Has just darkened it._

 _There's no mistaking the sickly grin on her face._

* * *

 **Like everyone else, I love the idea that Sota's a kind boy who just wants to help anyone who's struggling. Also, I was out of ideas for him, so...**

 **I plan to do Hayato next.**


	14. Pet

Hayato Haruki

Pet

* * *

 _I don't mind being the first to arrive at the Club._

 _Sure, I have to set up,_

 _Place instruments in their proper spaces,_

 _And making sure I feed the turtle._

 _But it's all worth it in the end._

 _When the others come in,_

 _They're glad we can start playing right away._

 _My favorite thing to do is feed the turtle._

 _He's a quiet little guy,_

 _Who doesn't mind listening._

 _He's friendly,_

 _Willing to greet whoever walks by his tank._

 _He's the only Club member who doesn't play an instrument._

 _So, as a joke of course,_

 _We named him Mr. Jazzy Feet._

 _I like to watch him swim in his tank._

 _It's normal behavior for him,_

 _To not do anything but keep to himself._

 _It's early one day,_

 _I'm the first to arrive._

 _My typical duties await me._

 _But something is wrong._

 _For starters, the door is open._

 _I catch sight of Mr. Jazzy Feet._

 _This behavior is not like him._

 _There's her, too._

 _I recognize her._

 _Black hair, empty eyes,_

 _Dead corpse lying on the ground.  
_

 _She turns to the turtle._

 _Is it just me,_

 _Or did he nod and cause those weapons to appear out of nowhere?_

 _What has he done do her?_

 _Or, perhaps more accurately,_

 _What has she done to him?_

 _I'm too busy,_

 _To figure out what the harmless Mr. Jazzy Feet has done,_

 _To see her grab a katana,_

 _And raise it over her head._

 _I don't feel much at first._

 _Just a stab of pain._

 _Now, I'm lying flat on my back,_

 _With her standing over me,_

 _Preparing to strike another blow._

 _"I'm sorry," she says._

 _"But I can't have anyone knowing about the turtle."_

 _I stare at her, motionless and surprised._

 _It really was Mr. Jazzy Feet's doing after all._

* * *

 **When in doubt, write about turtles, I guess? Who doesn't like writing about turtles?  
**

 **I plan to do Ryusei Koki next, but i don't really have many ideas for him. If you want, you can give me one word ideas for Ryusei and maybe other ideas for future oneshots as well.**

 **Thanks!**


	15. Red

Ryusei Koki

Red

* * *

 _I know what red is,_

 _I was in the Art Club,_

 _After all._

 _I ended up quitting,_

 _Because my parents wanted me to work on improving my grades instead._

 _I miss art._

 _I miss it greatly._

 _I miss the other members,_

 _And their sparkling creativity._

 _I miss the easels,_

 _The smell of the paint,_

 _How relaxing it all felt._

 _The other members don't mind,_

 _When I ask to borrow some supplies,_

 _For a school project._

 _I take the paints and brushes I need._

 _That girl,_

 _The one with the black hair,_

 _Was she always in this Club?_

 _It doesn't matter._

 _Things are going well._

 _I am making good progress._

 _My hands haven't forgotten how to paint,_

 _How to stroke your brush alongside paper._

 _But then I am out of blue paint._

 _I decide that I'll just borrow some more._

 _I had expected everyone to be painting,_

 _Like they normally do._

 _I hadn't expected this._

 _The room is covered in red._

 _Red._

 _But this isn't red paint._

 _This is something else._

 _I have my answer when I see her,_

 _Kneeling over and stabbing the Club president._

 _This red is blood._

 _I was lucky to get out when I did,_

 _The Club leader was not._

 _I have decided,_

 _That I'll hate the color red,_

 _Until I day I die._

 _There's nobody to blame,_

 _But that girl with the black hair,_

 _Who wasn't a member after all._

* * *

 **Done for Ryusei! I liked the idea of something relating to the Art Club for him.**

 **Sora Sosuke is next!**


	16. Eyes

Sora Sosuke

Eyes

* * *

 _Who does remember?_

 _Heck, who even cares?_

 _Nobody does._

 _But I do._

 _I remembered when I covered my eye._

 _Pulling my cyan bangs over it._

 _So nobody could see._

 _Everyone thought that it was a statement._

 _But I did it because I was afraid._

 _My right eye was nothing like my left._

 _So different, that I thought people would tease me because of it._

 _I also thought that covering my eye would prompt them to leave me alone._

 _I was wrong._

 _"Yo, emo!" they said._

 _"Have you slit any wrists lately?" they called to me._

 _Emo?_

 _I know I'm not emo._

 _I never ever thought I was._

 _People just assumed,_

 _Because I covered my right eye with my hair._

 _It went on for days,_

 _Weeks even._

 _I finally got fed up,_

 _And I went to town,_

 _And bought a pair of contact lenses._

 _And then everything stopped._

 _They had nothing else to use,_

 _To pick on me,_

 _Because I no longer had an "emo" haircut._

 _My hair was normal._

 _My bangs were a bit shorter._

 _My eyes were visible._

 _And looked identical._

 _I was no longer an emo._

 _I was me._

* * *

 **I have a headcanon that the reason for Sora originally covering his right eye was because it looked different from his left ye. So he changed his hair after everyone constantly called him emo.**

 **Should I do Riku's oneshot about kittens or Kokona? I can't decide!**


	17. Kittens

Riku Soma

Kittens

* * *

 _It's supposed to be a normal day,_

 _It's not._

 _I can't stop thinking about that..._

 _Kitten._

 _Yes, a kitten._

 _My family had never allowed a pet in our fancy house._

 _A dog?_

 _My mother was allergic to fur._

 _A fish?_

 _My brothers thought they were pointless and boring._

 _A cat?_

 _Now there's an animal I wouldn't mind._

 _But my family did._

 _They thought cats were disgusting creatures._

 _No good came from them,_

 _But for licking their "areas" and leaving a mess everywhere they went._

 _"Cats are foul animals, Riku."_

 _"We're not having one in the house."_

 _Just assuming all cats and kittens are nasty because of the strays who don't know how to live any other way?_

 _I digress._

 _"But kittens are cute! There's a girl in my class who has one and he-"_

 _"Ha! Riku likes a girly animal!"_

 _There was another reason._

 _My older brothers thought cats were feminine animals._

 _Us male descendants of the Soma line are supposed to grow up to be strong, level-headed boys._

 _I'm not strong._

 _In fact, I'm a bit of a nerd._

 _Especially about kittens._

 _A Soma boy will never bow down to any animal, no matter how fearsome._

 _I can't stop thinking about how that little kitten would like a drink of milk._

 _So, when that kitten runs past me,_

 _With grey fur,_

 _And its curious little eyes,_

 _I can't help it._

 _A kitten like that needs to be safe,_

 _Even more so now that students are dropping like flies._

 _Despite everyone's teasing,_

 _I am going to protect that kitten,_

 _From the killer roaming school grounds._

* * *

 **Kittens won out. Because who doesn't like a oneshot about a tiny little kitten?**

 **I think that Riku, coming from a rich family with a long history would probably be expected to act a certain way. Of course, he doesn't.**

 **I plan to write for Pippi Osu next. Also, stay tuned for a Yandere Simulator Valentine's Day special!  
**


	18. Games

Pippi Osu

Games

* * *

 _"Games are a distraction,"_

 _"They do nothing but waste time."_

 _People always tell me when they hear that I'm a gamer._

 _"I know," I say._

 _That's why I play games._

 _They are a distraction._

 _They swallow up all my time._

 _And I like it._

 _Really, it's not a bad life._

 _Some would call it an escape._

 _They're right, I guess._

 _It would be an escape,_

 _From my daily life,_

 _At home._

 _I come home from school everyday to see,_

 _The place still in shambles,_

 _And empty or broken bottles lying the floor._

 _Mom's always still finishing up another one._

 _"Oh! Hi Pippi! How are you?"_

 _"Good," I tell her as I straighten the coffee table. "You know-"_

 _"I should stop drinking. Yes, you tell me that every time. Now, go finish your homework."_

 _She wasn't always this way._

 _She used to be very fun and exciting,_

 _Until Dad left her,_

 _For a much younger, hotter girl._

 _I never got why._

 _He got Mom pregnant when she was my age._

 _She was everything he could've wanted._

 _So, Dad left._

 _Mom drinks._

 _And I play games._

 _They help me cope with the loss of a parent figure._

 _They help me cope when Mom starts crying once she's finally gotten drunk._

 _They give me something to smile about._

 _In a world where i have nothing to grin_ at.

* * *

 **Personally, I like the headcanon that Pippi's mother is an alcoholic but non-violent. I see too many of that.**

 **Anyways, the person that Yandere Dev should make Pippi marry (by that, I mean Ryuto) is next!**


	19. Her

Ryuto Ippongo

Her

* * *

 _She's always there first,_

 _The first one to come in,_

 _And game away._

 _I stare at her from my own monitor._

 _She looks so focused._

 _I wonder if she'd even look at me like that._

 _Maybe._

 _One day._

 _I occasionally hear,_

 _The gossip the surrounds her name._

 _The rumors of her family._

 _The stories of her past._

 _"...her dad left her for a younger woman..."_

 _"...mother does nothing but drink..."_

 _"Can you imagine that her mother was only our age..."_

 _I feel a pang of sadness._

 _Someone like her doesn't deserve that._

 _She deserves good, supportive parents,_

 _And all the games she could play._

 _Not an absent father,_

 _And an alcoholic mother._

 _I hate to see,_

 _Those emerald green eyes,_

 _Become filled with gloom,_

 _And tears threatening,_

 _To spill out over those long lashes._

 _I hate to see her bright green irises,_

 _Tuck themselves behind her salmon and black hair._

 _And her addictive smile._

 _Turn into a frown._

 _I want to make her laugh and grin._

 _To blush and chuckle._

 _I don't know how to say it._

 _To put my thoughts and feelings into words._

 _To tell her how I feel about her._

 _And what I want the two of us to become._

 _So for now,_

 _I admire her eyes and smile,_

 _From afar._

* * *

 **I've been writing quite a bit of tragic oneshots for this story lately, so why not liven everything up with a cute story about Ryuto's hidden feelings for Pippi? And how he admires her?  
Augh, Yandere Dev, Yandere Dev! You better make it canon right now!**

 **Speaking of Yandere Dev, that green-haired and annoying girl who sends him stupid e-mails is coming up very very soon!**


	20. Questions

Midori Gurin

Questions

* * *

 _What, where ,who?_

 _When, why how?_

 _I'm just a curious little girl,_

 _There's no need to get mad at me._

 _That's what my parents always said._

 _"It's natural for someone your age to want to know so much about life,"_

 _"Especially when you have so many questions."_

 _They're right. I do have questions._

 _About this game I've been playing._

 _I know the one person who I should tell my questions to._

 _"Yandere Dev, Yandere Dev!"_

 _He makes these games,_

 _He should know what goes into them,_

 _So he can tell me what I can expect in his next update._

 _I can't call him, though._

 _I don't have his number._

 _I tried texting,_

 _They never sent through._

 _So e-mails have to work, right?_

 _I always have to much to ask,_

 _So many e-mails to send._

 _E-mailing, e-mailing, all day long._

 _"Oh! I'm sure he never had that idea."_

 _"He'll be so happy I sent that to him."_

 _"Nobody has ever mentioned that. He'll be glad that someone finally did."_

 _Writing the draft, editing it, then sending it off._

 _It's my daily routine._

 _I don't have time to do anything else._

 _I have to get all my questions answered._

 _I don't have time to hang out with you._

 _Yandere Dev could answer my questions at any moment._

 _I never looked away form my screen, just in case Yandere Dev gave me a precious reply._

 _That was the worst mistake ever._

 _I didn't notice it,_

 _Until my phone slipped from my hands._

 _I bent down and quickly picked it up,_

 _And saw her._

 _Too late._

 _There's already a knife in her chest._

 _The questions come flooding in._

 _What was that for?_

 _Did anybody see me?_

 _Am I bleeding?_

 _And..._

 _Is Yandere Dev going to respond?_

* * *

 **Oh, Midori.**

 **Because my latest oneshots have been of the tragic sort, I thought writing for Midori would give us a break from all the heartbreak and introduce us to the world of our favorite little idiot.**

 **I plan to take care of Mai Waifu (or should I say, Yandere Dev's waifu) next!**


	21. Development

Mai Waifu

Development

* * *

 _I like seeing things develop._

 _I know, it's weird._

 _But I like watching early morning develop into late afternoon._

 _Watch a rainy cloud develop into the scenery of a sunny day._

 _But I like hearing about his development._

 _The games he spends his time working on,_

 _His exciting videos and game updates,_

 _I love seeing all of it._

 _I am not the kind of person who believes in love at first sight,_

 _The complete opposite, actually._

 _I think that relationships take time to grow._

 _I told him all my beliefs about love last time we met,_

 _At that anime convention._

 _He agreed._

 _"Yeah, things like love and video games could use development."_

 _Development._

 _It sounded so fancy, spilling off his silver tongue like that._

 _Did I mention that I'm in love?_

 _Well, now I just did._

 _Surprise, surprise._

 _The kids at school all think I'm crazy._

 _"Get a real boyfriend, Mai-chan!"_

 _"Yeah, date a guy you can actually make out with!"_

 _"Find a crush that will actually take you places, not one who works over in America at some random game!"_

 _I don't want a real boyfriend._

 _I don't want to make out with anyone._

 _I don't care about going places._

 _I don't need to see a guy's face to be reminded about how much I love him._

 _I guess that I'm a bit easier to please than most girls.  
_

 _Our relationship is everything I could've asked for._

 _But it's still in development._

 _I don't get to see him as much as I'd like to._

 _But I'm saving up for plane tickets._

 _We don't really talk as much as we should._

 _But I get that he's busy with his game and needs to focus._

 _I'm so busy thinking about of what our relationship could develop into,_

 _I fail to notice her._

 _Until she sticks her knife into my chest._

* * *

 **I don't think that this was my best work. Oh well, things can only go uphill from here.**

 **I plan to do Sakyu Basu next. What do you guys think?**


	22. Family

Sakyu Basu

Family

* * *

 _My family taught me so many things._

 _So much, that I can't count them off my fingers._

 _My father taught me horror._

 _"I couldn't believe that this would happen to you."_

 _My father taught me loss._

 _"I'll only be gone for a little while."_

 _My father taught me grief._

 _"It's for the best, Sakyu. trust me."_

 _He taught me sad things._

 _My mother taught me hope._

 _"I'm not walking out on my daughter; I'll provide you with the future you deserve."_

 _My mother taught me optimism._

 _"Life will always get better, just you watch."_

 _My mother taught me care._

 _"I love you two girls more than I love anyone else in this world."_

 _My mother taught me appreciation._

 _"I never think I say this enough, but...I love you, Sakyu, my dear."_

 _"I love you too, Mom."_

 _My mother taught me all sorts of things._

 _But most importantly,_

 _She taught me that I was never alone._

 _"You and I have a lot in common, sweetheart. which means if you ever feel like the world is against you, remember that if I've lived through it all, than you can too."_

 _She taught me wonderful things._

 _My sister taught me life._

 _"Sayku, come say hello to your new sister,"_

 _My sister taught me patience._

 _"Inky! When are you gonna be done? I need the computer for an essay!"_

 _My sister taught me humor._

 _"Oh my gosh, Inkyu! Where did you get that joke from!?"_

 _My sister taught me sexuality._

 _"It's okay if I like this one girl, right Sakyu?"_

 _"Inkyu, if you fall in love, it's always gonna be okay with me."_

 _She taught me sisterly things._

 _But I taught her too._

 _Most importantly,_

 _I taught her love,_

 _By placing myself between them,_

 _And making sure,_

 _That the black-haired girl,_

 _Stabbed me to death instead of her._

* * *

 **Gee Vr, it must be your mission to kill off every student, isn't it?**

 **Well, if anyone's counting, you can add Sakyu Basu to the list of "Students That Vr Magically Screwed Up In These Oneshots". Please don't tell me someone's actually keeping track.**

 **I think you can all guess who's next! (It's Inky, by the way.)**


	23. Sister

Inkyu Basu

Sister

* * *

 _Whenever I have a problem,_

 _No matter how big or small,_

 _I go talk to my sister._

 _She holds all the knowledge,_

 _She has all the answers,_

 _I can count on her._

 _I can talk to her,_

 _About anything,_

 _And she'll always understand._

 _I ask her for help with my homework,_

 _i share with her how my day was,_

 _I spill my anxieties about rumors surrounding me,_

 _And she always has something to say._

 _Helpful advice,_

 _Thoughtful words,_

 _Encouragement._

 _Whenever I have a confession,_

 _I tell my sister first._

 _I told her about a girl I fell in love with,_

 _She supported me._

 _Like she always does._

 _I loved being around her so much,_

 _That if you were to take her away from me,_

 _I will find you._

 _i knew who killed her,_

 _I watched it happen._

 _I tried stopping that murderous girl,_

 _But all my attempts were useless,_

 _And she got away._

 _So,_

 _I will have my chance,_

 _To avenge poor sister._

 _I will hunt down that girl,_

 _Like how she hunted down my sister,_

 _And I will kill her,_

 _Like how she killed my sister._

 _I will kill her for my sister..._

 _I will...kill...for...sister..._

 _Kill..._

 _Kill..._

 _Kill..._

 _Sister..._

 _Sister..._

 _Sister..._

* * *

 **Well...Inkyu's sanity is questionable. But at least I didn't kill someone this time around. Yay!**

 **This is supposed to be a continuation of Sakyu's oneshot. I think that was kinda obvious. I tried to make it look like Inkyu was slowly descending into madness. What do you think?**

 **Kuu Dere is next! then, I will have done all of the the Rooftop girls (minus one, who will be featured later) and will move on to the Clubs!**


	24. Feelings

Kuu Dere

Feelings

* * *

 _People feel emotions,_

 _I don't._

 _People feel happy,_

 _I don't._

 _People feel sad,_

 _I don't._

 _People feel mad,_

 _..._

 _If you thought I was going to say something else, you're an idiot._

 _Nobody cares about feelings._

 _I don't care about feelings._

 _They never seemed to matter,_

 _My parents always say that they care about my feelings._

 _It's a lie, like it always is.  
_

 _if my parents actually cared about my feelings,_

 _They wouldn't separate me from my sisters._

 _Himi Dere was a bit older than me and pretty haughty,_

 _But she had a nice side as well._

 _And then Mom and Dad sent her off to college._

 _I'll probably never see her again._

 _Tsun Dere was the name of my twin sister._

 _The two of us were not the least bit alike._

 _But still,_

 _We were close._

 _Beyond close._

 _She could easily express how she felt about something._

 _I couldn't._

 _Sometimes, she needed to comfort._

 _I was always the one to provide it._

 _Then I saw sent to Akademi._

 _She wasn't._

 _Tsun was known for misbehaving,_

 _To the point where it drove my parents mad,_

 _And they sent her away._

 _Far far away._

 _I'll never see her again._

 _Without my twin sister,_

 _I've lost a lot,_

 _Like a will to live._

 _I catch her panting on the ground._

 _She's covered in a sticky, red substance._

 _..._

 _Ew._

 _She is surprised to see me,_

 _But I tell her I won't turn her in,_

 _I want something else._

 _"You sure?" she asks me._

 _"Just do it."_

 _"I won't do it unless...you want me to-"_

 _"Go ahead. I don't even care anymore."_

 _She reluctantly obliges and the world goes dark._

* * *

 **For those of you keeping track of "List of Akademi High Students that I've Screwed Up"...  
Add this to the list.**

 **So, I've finished the Rooftop Girls (Oka isn't part of them because she'll be done along with the Occult club members) and plan to do the Martial Arts members next! that's right, I'm dedicating the next oneshot to everyone's favorite Martial Arts fucboi!**

 **...**

 **Budo, I'm talkign about Budo.**


	25. Hero

Budo Masuta

Hero

* * *

 _"Wow Budo, you are so strong!"_

 _"Budo-kun is so amazing!"_

 _"I wish that I could be like Budo-kun!"_

 _They say that all the time,_

 _I hear them whisper it in the hallway._

 _I am the literal definition of masculine._

 _I am the hero,_

 _Who every damsel in distress wishes would save them._

 _I don't mind being called a hero._

 _It's what Martial Arts has told me to become._

 _I am the one who protects the students,_

 _Who can't protect themselves,_

 _Who shields them from the dangers,_

 _Of the outside world._

 _I will fight against those who threaten to harm my brothers and sisters,_

 _No matter the cost._

 _After all,_

 _I'm one of the strongest students in the school._

 _And I accept any challenge._

 _That was my downfall._

 _I accepted the wrong challenge._

 _I saw her before anyone else did._

 _Covered in a sticky red substance._

 _Blood._

 _I didn't hesitate to walk up to her._

 _She had an insane look in her eyes._

 _"What are you doing!? Where did all this blood come from!?"_

 _She says nothing._

 _"Did you...did you kill somebody?"_

 _She just smiles,_

 _Then lunges at me with a knife._

 _I catch her wrist, then grab her other one,_

 _She's clearly surprised, but I'm not letting her go._

 _We struggle and restrain,_

 _Then the unthinkable happens,_

 _She breaks free._

 _As the knife plunges into my head,_

 _I begin to realize,_

 _I didn't save anyone this time._

 _Budo Masuta,_

 _The hero,_

 _Has just failed you._

* * *

 **Got Budo done. His was surprisingly easy.  
I think that it's pretty obvious that I don't ship Ayando. I never really liked that pair, mainly because their personalities never combined for me.**

 **The next person will be Mina Rai! So stay tuned!**


	26. Training

Mina Rai

Training

* * *

 _Kick!_

 _Punch!_

 _Swerve!_

 _It's all a routine for me._

 _Kick!_

 _This is how I train._

 _Punch!_

 _Training's important,_

 _It's important to me._

 _Swerve!_

 _I spar daily with Sho,_

 _He's good at keeping my pace,_

 _And I enjoy sparring with him._

 _But as only a partner in combat,_

 _You know?_

 _Kick!_

 _Punch!_

 _Swerve!_

 _This routine is important._

 _You need to train your kicks,_

 _You need to practice your punches,_

 _Don't forget to swerve!_

 _Won't do you much good if you get a fist to the face._

 _I'm late today,_

 _I am running to the Martial Arts Club,_

 _Then I see Budo and realize I'm too late._

 _"Budo? S-sensei?"_

 _No answer._

 _Then I see her._

 _"Oh no..._

 _"No. no, no, no, no."_

 _Time to show her the true light of her crimes._

 _Kick!_

 _She dodges._

 _Punch!_

 _Hold on,_

 _I think I got her in the jaw._

 _I toss my hands around her neck._

 _Something happens,_

 _And the world feels faint._

 _I sink slowly to the ground,_

 _Before it hits me._

 _I forgot to swerve._

* * *

 **Ayano's on a roll, isn't she?**

 **I've never done this before, in order to keep these short and sweet, but I want to let you guys know, I have an order on how I do these. My plan is to do the oneshots in a certain order. So, some of you do send requests from time to time, which do find their ways into the story. But keep in mind that I have an order. If you to suggest something, fine. But don't complain in the reviews about how I ignore you.**

 **Trust me, I am listening. It may not seem that way, but I read those reviews. So, don't be afraid to send me your ideas, just don't constantly repeat them and get mad when I "ignore" you. Good things come to those who wait.**


	27. Partner

Sho Kunin

Partner

* * *

 _I always turn to her,_

 _Whenever Budo tells us,_

 _To pick a partner._

 _She has my back,_

 _I have hers._

 _It's a silent agreement that we gradually came up with._

 _There's nobody I'd rather spar with,_

 _Nobody I trust to have my back,_

 _But her._

 _There's something else too._

 _The feeling,_

 _Nobody else delivers it to me,_

 _But her._

 _It's a feeling of happiness and loyalty and trust all mixed together,_

 _I never know what to call it,_

 _All I know,_

 _Is that she's the best partner I've ever had._

 _Today she didn't come on time,_

 _So I decide to go look for her._

 _I hope she's okay._

 _I round the corner,_

 _And gasp at what I see._

 _Mina isn't okay._

 _She lies on the floor in a pool of red._

 _My partner,_

 _Dead._

 _She on the other hand,_

 _Is breathing heavily._

 _I don't think taking her on is a good idea._

 _If Mina lost to her,_

 _Then I am dead meat._

 _So,_

 _I lunge forward and grab Mina's bloody body._

 _She tries to throw her knife at me,_

 _Misses._

 _I run down the hall,_

 _I can hear her trying to keep up._

 _I lock myself in an empty room and barricade the door with a box._

 _"Mina...you're still alive, right?"_

 _I thought she was dead when I saw her,_

 _But, oh how I want to be wrong._

 _Please let me be wrong._

 _"Sh...Sho...Sho?"_

 _"Mina! Oh my goodness, you're alive!"_

 _Mina forces a weak smile._

 _It's clearly a fake one._

 _"Go on...sparring...without me...Sho..."_

 _Those were her last words._

 _Her eyes roll back in her head._

 _She goes limp._

 _For a while,_

 _I myself don't move._

 _Then the tears come._

* * *

 **I decide to give the other students a break. Chances are, I'll probably be back to killing them next chapter.  
**

 **Yes, I ship Mina and Sho. But I like to think that they both keep their feelings under wraps because they don't want any hype surrounding them and just want to spar with one another. Isn't that cute?**

 **Shima Shita will be next!**


	28. Promotion

Shima Shita

Promotion

* * *

 _"I'll whoop your prissy little butt any day of the week, Juku!" I yell, dodging one of his punches._

 _I throw my own and Juku barely gets out of the way in time._

 _He's much weaker,_

 _Compared to me._

 _I can fight and stand my own ground._

 _If Juku ever wants to defeat a villain,_

 _He'll need backup._

 _Unlike me._

 _Budo constantly reminds us about his plan to promote one of us to journeyman level._

 _But only one._

 _Will it be me?_

 _With my natural talent for Martial Arts?_

 _And the many moves that I have mastered?_

 _Or will the promotion go to someone undeserving,_

 _Like Juku?_

 _I train as much as I can,_

 _I use my punching bag at home,_

 _Spar against my older brother daily._

 _It's all gonna be worth it,_

 _When that day finally comes._

 _I'm fully prepared this next morning._

 _Budo is gonna choose me,_

 _I feel it in my heart._

 _I almost fly to the Martial Arts club room._

 _There's only two people there,_

 _Juku and Sho._

 _"What happened? Where are Budo and Mina?"_

 _Sho says something,_

 _But I can't hear him._

 _Maybe that's a good thing._

 _The headmaster tells us that due to there not being a Club leader,_

 _Or not enough students,_

 _He's gonna shut the Club down._

 _I am pissed._

 _Now I'll never receive that promotion._

 _All that training,_

 _For nothing._

* * *

 **So nobody's dead...yet...**

 **I plan to due Juku Ren next. Then, I'll be done with the Martial Arts Club and will then move onto another school club.**


	29. Weakling

Juku Ren

Weakling

* * *

"Weakling!"

 _I get that insult a lot._

 _I'm the weakling of the Martial Arts club._

 _People never ever respect me,_

 _The way that they respect Budo,_

 _Or Mina and Sho,_

 _Or even Shima!_

 _Because I'm just a weakling._

 _Martial Arts was never my number one passion._

 _I liked it,_

 _But not enough to want to join a club about it._

 _But that's not the way,_

 _This school works._

 _"Not joining a club is for sissies!"_

 _That's what everyone told me._

 _Only they used much harsher words._

 _I didn't want to be a sissy,_

 _So I joined a club._

 _But I wasn't motivated enough._

 _And I ended up becoming the weakling._

 _Sho and Mina don't think I'm a weakling,_

 _Budo offers to help me out as much as he can._

 _But sometimes,_

 _I beg to differ._

 _But after today,_

 _I don't think it matters anymore._

 _Budo is dead._

 _The club is shut down._

 _There are mysteries lurking everywhere._

 _Nobody can practice under these conditions._

 _I'm kinda glad._

 _I do miss the club a little bit,_

 _But not enough to want to keep training._

 _Now,_

 _I can't be called the weakling anymore,_

 _Because there is no Martial Arts club,_

 _To house the weakling in._

* * *

 **Headcanon: Juku is the Martial Arts club's cinnamon roll.**

 **I've officially done one entire club! Granted, there were only five students, but I'm doing the Occult club next and afterwards...eh, I don't know. Club leaders maybe?**

 **Let me know what you think of Juku, who I'm going to do next, and what I'll write about.**


	30. Demons

Oka Ruto

Demons

* * *

 _When I was was a little girl,_

 _I always wanted to see the monster under my bed._

 _When I read ghost stories,_

 _I wanted to see the ghosts themselves._

 _When I discovered creepypastas,_

 _I wanted to meet these haunting legends._

 _It never scared me to think those kinds of thoughts.  
_

 _People say that I'm friends with the demons._

 _..._

 _Maybe they're right._

 _So that's why,_

 _I convinced the school to let me,_

 _Bring back the Occult Club._

 _So those,_

 _Like me,_

 _Who always wanted to face their demons,_

 _Could have somewhere to stay._

 _But people never accept it._

 _Demons are a the outcasts of our society._

 _And so are those involved with them._

 _Like me._

 _"Emo!"_

 _"Freak!"_

 _Those are just the top of the list._

 _It goes on and on and on._

 _They're the real demons._

 _The ones that torment you to no end._

 _No wonder I hang out in the Occult Club all the time._

 _Because there are no other people who would except me._

 _Nobody else who wants anything to do with me._

 _Until I first laid eyes on him._

 _For the rest of the day,_

 _I couldn't stop thinking about him._

 _I never felt this way before._

 _What had he done to me?_

 _Was this a curse?_

 _A hex?_

 _Was he a demon who chose me to be his test subject for a new spell?_

 _Maybe so..._

 _But he's the one who makes me realize,_

 _Not all demons are bad._

 _Some just want to make your life better._

 _Like him._

* * *

 **Oka is the cinnamon roll of Akademi High and anyone who says otherwise can go meet the Flame Demon.  
I'm just kidding. But to be honest, I'm more interested in the Lust and Pain Demons instead of him.  
**

 **I plan to do Shin next!**


	31. Paranormal

Shin Higaku

Paranormal

* * *

 _I had learned this the hard way._

 _Life is weird,_

 _Life is insane,_

 _Life is..._

 _Well..._

 _You've guessed it,_

 _Paranormal._

 _I discovered this when I was a child._

 _Because I was the only one who saw it._

 _The only one who realized that he was there._

 _A spooky-looking ghost,_

 _Who always stood at the foot of my bed,_

 _And drove the child me into dark nightmares._

 _Only I experienced those dreams._

 _Nobody else saw it._

 _Nobody else believed it._

 _They turned on the light,_

 _And everything was gone._

 _"There's is nothing there, Shin."_

 _My mother sighed._

 _"You'll be fine, kiddo."_

 _My father muttered._

 _"Shin, grow up. Ghosts don't exist."_

 _My older brother teased._

 _Oh,_

 _If only I could show them,_

 _If only I could explain,_

 _That what they said was wrong._

 _When I finally got into Akademi,_

 _I realized that there was a club,_

 _Who could help me prove,_

 _That the ghost was real._

 _There were others like me._

 _My new friends,_

 _Chojo and Daku._

 _The new girls,_

 _Kokuma and Supana._

 _And her,_

 _The mysterious of them all._

 _The ruler of the night creatures._

 _President Oka Ruto._

 _She allowed me to join,_

 _Then asked me what had gotten me into the club._

 _I felt a burst of confidence._

 _Someone I could tell my story to._

 _"The paranormal man who haunts me day and night."_

 _I said it with passion._

 _"You're not alone."_

 _She responded with a shy face.  
_

 _"Here, we deal with nothing but the paranormal._

 _Got it?"_

 _I nodded._

 _Finally, someone who believed me._

* * *

 **Real poltergeist of child's imagination? I'll let you decide!**

 **I've decided that I'm gonna do Kokuma next! So...stay tuned!  
**


	32. Unwanted

Kokuma Jutsu

Unwanted

* * *

When I was brought into this world,

 _Mom and Dad didn't want a second child,_

 _They didn't want to care for somebody else._

 _I was the mistake._

 _The unwanted child._

 _The punching bag._

 _When Dad's day hasn't been so great,_

 _He takes his anger out on me._

 _When Mom's feeling angry and sour,_

 _She turns to me,_

 _When my older sister Tero is mad at her friends or her boyfriend or just mad at someone,_

 _She'll gladly hit me without a second thought._

 _It hurts_

 _But I've learned to ignore it._

 _I've learned to tolerate it,_

 _I've learned to stop dreaming about a much better life._

 _Until one day,_

 _Stocks are bad._

 _The weather is terrible._

 _Tero is bored._

 _My parents are upset._

 _Maybe I can cheer them up?_

 _"G-guys? Is there s-something wrong-"_

 _THWACK!_

 _I am flying backwards,_

 _There is nobody to help me._

 _I sprawl across the kitchen floor._

 _My father has his arm stretched out._

 _My mother makes no attempt to stop him._

 _She lets him go for a blow._

 _It hurts so bad._

 _They leave without a second thought._

 _Tero smirks as she gets up too._

 _Then,_

 _Her foot,_

 _Obscures everything I can see,_

 _Shoves her sole into my face._

 _I am blind._

 _I am hurting._

 _It's painful to stand up._

 _I can't see._

 _I end up covering the nasty wound,_

 _With some bandages._

 _The rumors spread fast and thick,_

 _But I've stopped caring._

 _I want to do something at school._

 _To take my mind off of my life at home._

 _I choose the Occult Club._

 _Because in the school society,_

 _They're all unwanted like me._

* * *

 **Some of you guys seemed to really want Kokuma for some reason. But because of the order these were written in, I didn't write for her until now.  
**


	33. Normal

Daku Atsu

Normal

* * *

 _Everyone in the Occult Club is a freak._

 _It has always been this way._

 _It seems only fitting._

 _Because studying demons and ghosts and myths and legends,_

 _Cannot be considered normal._

 _We're all weird and we're all outcasts._

 _And always have been from the very beginning._

 _Except me._

 _They say I'm the least freakish._

 _But I'm still there._

 _I have no tragic past like Kokuma,_

 _I am no vivid believer like Oka,_

 _I am here..._

 _Well..._

 _It was interesting._

 _I thought it was,_

 _And then Shin and Chojo convinced me to join._

 _I figured I'd say yes._

 _It would give me something to do._

 _I used to be seen as normal._

 _And then I became..._

 _Dare I say it..._

 _An..._

 _An Occult freak._

 _The one person who had dropped off the scale._

 _I went from a kind and "normal" boy,_

 _To another outcast in the club._

 _It hurts,_

 _To have people ridicule me,_

 _Down the hall,_

 _Just because of a club I'm in._

 _I want to still be considered normal._

 _I want to still have the friends I did._

 _I want to join that club,_

 _I don't want to be judged for it._

 _I wanna be normal._

 _And stay normal._

 _And still be in that Occult Club,_

 _They tease and bully so much._

 _It hurts to have them laugh at me,_

 _Over a club._

 _No wonder Oka wants to spawn a demon so badly._

* * *

 **I had a headcanon that Daku was convinced to join the Occult Club by his friends and said yes. I also heacanon that his family owns a cafe that he helps out at after school, but that's not important right now.**

 **I have also started writing another story, this time based off of Mission Mode! You can check it out if you want!**


	34. Names

Supana Churu

Names

* * *

 _Really, I can't do anything about it._

 _I'm stuck with it._

 _When I was born,_

 _My parents had decided to name me Supana._

 _No,_

 _They didn't want to give their child a hard life,_

 _No,_

 _They didn't do this to embarrass me or anything._

 _They thought the name would be fitting for a "little surprise" like me._

 _Therefore,_

 _I was named Supana._

 _And I always have been._

 _Problem?_

 _The entire school thought there was a problem._

 _In a place of pretty names,_

 _Like maybe Kokona or Koharu,_

 _Or even something like Pippi or Sakyu,_

 _Supana stands out above the rest._

 _I am always the butt of some sort of joke._

 _People mash my first and last names together,_

 _And call me things like "Supernatrual" or "Supanachuru."_

 _Oh yeah,_

 _Real clever._

 _Real original._

 _I hate these jokes._

 _I get jealous that my friends aren't peppered with them,_

 _And honestly,_

 _It's annoying to hear someone say, "Supanachuru" several times in less than 24 hours._

 _Don't act like you were the genius who came up with that nickname,_

 _Because I know that you weren't._

 _It got so bad,_

 _And I got so annoyed,_

 _That the next student who called me one of those nicknames,_

 _I didn't even hesitate to punch him in the face._

 _Bad decision._

 _With a bloody nose and an evil snarl,_

 _He chased after me._

 _Once I got the head start,_

 _I dove into the nearest room and slammed the door shut._

 _Turns out,_

 _That was the Occult Club._

 _They seemed shy and nervous at first,_

 _But allowed me to hang out in their room if I wanted to._

 _After a while,_

 _I had gotten used to them._

 _They were pretty friendly once I gave them time,_

 _And never called me any stupid nicknames._

 _I gave in._

 _I joined._

 _And I didn't regret it._

 _Here, names were just names._

 _And I was just Supana._

* * *

 **I thought it was funny that in the Yandere Simulator fanbase, everyone keeps poking fun at the stupid fact that Supana's name is literally Supana Churu. So, I based my oneshot off of that.  
**

 **I plan to do Chojo next, but I don't have any ideas for him. Does anybody know what I could do his oneshot about?**


	35. Scars

Chojo Tekina

Scars

* * *

 _Everybody has scars._

 _Perhaps you took a nasty fall somewhere._

 _The blood went away,_

 _But the mark did not._

 _However,_

 _Give it time._

 _And you'll be as good as new._

 _It always happens._

 _But with mental scars,_

 _People are not so lucky._

 _It makes me feel lucky,_

 _That I am not one of those people,_

 _Who ever faced mental scars._

 _They will shake you up,_

 _Turn you inside out,_

 _You'll someone new._

 _Someone you might've not wanted to become._

 _The marks don't fade away so easily._

 _I remember,_

 _The one scar,_

 _That had changed up,_

 _My entire life._

 _A camping trip._

 _That's all it was meant to be._

 _We went swimming._

 _There was a cliff._

 _They said you could dive off the cliff._

 _And you would be fine._

 _I wanted to dive._

 _I wanted to be fine._

 _So I dived,_

 _But I wasn't fine._

 _I blacked out,_

 _Then woke up to the screams of my family._

 _"Oh Chojo!" Thank goodness you're alright!"_

 _My mom threw her arms around me._

 _"Come on, hang in there! We're almost at the hospital!"_

 _My father gave my hand a reassuring squeeze._

 _"Chojo! I thought you were gonna die!"_

 _My little brother cries._

 _It took forever to learn what happened._

 _I had banged into a rock face-first,_

 _And would forever have a scar trickling down my forehead._

 _Despite what they all said to calm me down,_

 _I began to cry._

 _A scar._

 _Only this time,_

 _Forever._

 _I tried to hide it with my hair._

 _I hadn't had a haircut in a long time,_

 _And my bangs covered my eye._

 _I was the new emo._

 _And you know what students do to emos._

 _So here I am,_

 _In the Occult Club,_

 _With a permanent scar,_

 _A bad story of how it happened,_

 _And a stupid nickname I've been given for the rest of my life._

* * *

 **Come on guys! Chojo's not an emo! He just had a bad camping trip!  
**

 **So...that's the Occult Club. I want to launch straight into Club leaders, but I feel like I forgot a couple of students. Can anyone check for me to make sure? (Faculty doesn't count and Nemesis and Megami will be saved for later on.)**


	36. Sweet

Amai Odayaka

Sweet

* * *

 _I've always been one for sweet._

 _Cookies taste sweet._

 _Cake tastes sweet._

 _The greenish-white icing,_

 _Sliding down the sides,_

 _Of my latest baked good,_

 _Tastes sweet._

 _I lick off a glob of leftover icing stuck to my hand,_

 _And giggle._

 _I like sweet things._

 _Perhaps he will too._

 _He's been so gloomy,_

 _I wonder what's wrong._

 _So,_

 _With all the sweet things I have,_

 _I baked him a cake._

 _I hope he'll like it._

 _Maybe his sweet tooth is as big as mine._

 _I'm walking now,_

 _Be careful,_

 _I don't want to trip._

 _He's sitting by the fountain._

 _All alone._

 _There are students,_

 _But they don't seem to care._

 _Now's my chance._

 _Still carefully holding my cake,_

 _I cross over._

 _And smile._

 _"Senpai, there you are! I was wondering if...you would like to try some of my cake?"_

 _He looks up,_

 _Confused._

 _Poor soul._

 _"Oh...Amai...I'm glad that you care...things have just been so rough..."_

 _Poor, poor soul._

 _I set down the cake and rush to him._

 _A comforting arm on his shoulder._

 _He smiles through his tears._

 _Now somebody has comforted him._

 _"It's okay, things will get better eventually. Now, have something to eat."_

 _I cut us some cake._

 _Was the icing always this color?_

 _I hand him his slice,_

 _And take a bite of mine._

 _..._

 _It tastes sweet._

 _Too sweet._

 _And then it hits me._

 _Literally._

 _I fall to the ground, gasping and choking._

 _I'm seeing stars and colors._

 _The world is blurry._

 _Senpai watches in horror._

 _The cake in his hands,_

 _Slips,_

 _Falls...falls..._

 _SPLAT!_

 _The sweet treat is now lying on the ground, gone._

 _Just like me._

* * *

 **Any club leaders that I haven't done already will be done now. Starting with Amai. And looks like her cake was poisoned! Gee, I wonder who put that in there!?**


	37. Spotlight

Kizana Sunobu

Spotlight

* * *

 _I love the lights._

 _I love the spotlight._

 _I love basking in the glow of the audience._

 _Them cheering,_

 _Screaming my name,_

 _Out loud._

 _The applause rings in my ears,_

 _It's giving me a sense of adrenaline._

 _A feeling that nothing else can give._

 _How do I describe it?_

 _There truly is nothing like it,_

 _People lining up for miles,_

 _Waiting for the show to go on._

 _I cherish every of these moments._

 _I refuse to share._

 _The stage is mine,_

 _And mine alone._

 _The sensation that performing gives me,_

 _The crowd begging for an encore,_

 _I have proved myself,_

 _Worthy of the lights,_

 _And nobody else,_

 _Can say otherwise._

 _Soon,_

 _My time will come._

 _And there will nobody else to marvel at,_

 _But me._

 _Our drama club is putting on a play._

 _Perfect._

 _My time to shine._

 _Nobody else got the main role,_

 _But me._

 _I'm waiting,_

 _In my beautiful dress,_

 _Made of flowing lush fabrics,_

 _For the time to start._

 _And as the curtain rises,_

 _I can see the excitement,_

 _Of fellow classmates._

 _Truly,_

 _They must be taken aback._

 _I am quite the charmer._

 _I see him._

 _He's surprised._

 _He's interested._

 _Now would be my chance,_

 _To woo him into my world,_

 _To confess my love in the form of this stunning art._

 _My throat is dry._

 _I clear it._

 _I've perfectly memorized my lines._

 _It's time to say them out loud._

 _I've only opened my mouth,_

 _When it happens._

 _I would've never noticed,_

 _Until I feel a sandbag,_

 _Press against my head,_

 _And keep falling,_

 _Taking me along with it._

 _Stars dance around me._

 _And the audience screams in horror._

 _They're not expecting this._

 _I have to admit,_

 _I wasn't either._

 _Yet,_

 _As the world I knew and loved,_

 _Begin to grow faint,_

 _The shining light,_

 _Staring down at me,_

 _Has yet to die out._

 _It's only fitting,_

 _That that girl who loved performing in the spotlight,_

 _Dies in the spotlight._

* * *

 **Only Kizana could make her own death more dramatic than it already is.**

 **I plan to do Asu, one of my favorite rivals, next! So stay tuned for her!**


	38. Breath

Asu Rito

Breath

* * *

 _I never run out of breath._

 _Once you start,_

 _You keep going,_

 _Until your own personal limits are exceeded,_

 _And you have no other choice._

 _And I have constantly been exceeding my limits._

 _If I want to represent Japan in the Olympics someday,_

 _I must keep going._

 _I cannot run out of breath now._

 _Sometimes,_

 _Running gives me a feeling,_

 _Of freedom,_

 _Through a world of bright lights and smiles._

 _Of happiness,_

 _Through a yellow field of tiny flowers,_

 _Dancing at my feet._

 _Most of the time,_

 _I feel like this._

 _Then,_

 _I have to stop._

 _I bend over and heave,_

 _My legs cannot carry me any further._

 _I feel tired,_

 _And then,_

 _The freedom and happiness,_

 _Disappear._

 _I am forced to feel it,_

 _Experience it._

 _I don't want to,_

 _But I have no other choice._

 _It's what takes my breath away,_

 _Because I'm too scared to breathe._

 _It's him,_

 _It always is._

 _He tries so hard to keep up with me._

 _Even though he'd always let me win,_

 _I gradually learned how to grow faster._

 _It's a city,_

 _And we're going for a run._

 _I round the corner and fade from his sight._

 _I run straight into someone else._

 _A feared man._

 _Breathing heavily,_

 _Just like me now._

 _The feared man glares at me._

 _But he comes to the rescue,_

 _Or so I thought._

 _"Oh...it's you. Yakuza. Come on, Asu...let's go home-"_

 _He was breathing when he said that,_

 _But when the Yazuka pulled the trigger,_

 _He stopped._

 _I swear I stopped that day too._

 _So this is why I run,_

 _Why I push my limits._

 _Because of my fear,_

 _That the Yakuza is behind me._

 _So I run,_

 _Because I want to keep breathing,_

 _In his name._

* * *

 **So...my take at Asu's dark secret. And you get to see the Yakuza too.**

 **Who do you think Asu is talking about? Let me know!**


	39. Petals

Uekiya Engeika

Petals

* * *

 _I sit alone in my club,_

 _Clutching a watering can._

 _I gently cross over,_

 _To the flowers blooming in a row._

 _What beauties._

 _They don't understand._

 _Surely, they see me shivering,_

 _But they don't know what to say._

 _I feel slightly better,_

 _That some living things have been able to keep their innocence while at this school._

 _The colorful petals,_

 _That falls on top of my knees,_

 _Are a simple message,_

 _One of hope._

 _That everything will be over soon._

 _I can only wish._

 _So many students have been missing lately._

 _They say that a killer is lurking somewhere._

 _I don't know the full details._

 _I just stay in my little garden,_

 _Tending to the flowers,_

 _Watching the occasional petal,_

 _Fly off into the breeze._

 _I refill the watering can,_

 _And continue my duties._

 _The plants seem to like getting a drink,_

 _Because once I finish,_

 _They're standing much taller than usual._

 _It's a rather cheerful sight._

 _With so much death and decay happening around our school,_

 _The plants keep telling me,_

 _To go on living._

 _I've always found comfort in them._

 _Nothing is a more joyful sight,_

 _Then these nature children of mine,_

 _Reaching their true potential._

 _Swirling in color._

 _I am so distracted by their needs,_

 _That I don't realize it until it's too late._

 _Then I can't recognize the footstep.s_

 _Loud, heavy,_

 _Evil footsteps._

 _The dripping knife._

 _The sickly grin._

 _She's back._

 _But what can I do?_

 _I'm about to put up a fight,_

 _To send her away from my garden and my plants,_

 _Until she tackles me to the ground._

 _Pain sears,_

 _Once,_

 _Twice,_

 _Through my chest._

 _She just keeps on stabbing._

 _I can't do anything about it._

 _The last thing I can clearly see,_

 _Are petals,_

 _Coated in a vibrant red._

 _A comforting sight,_

 _Infiltrated by those who never deserved it._

* * *

 **While I like Uekiya a lot, her name just really bothers me. I mean, it's literally "gardener gardener". Seriously?**

 **Okay that aside, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	40. Performance

Miyuji Shan

Performance

* * *

 _It's all fake._

 _A show._

 _A performance._

 _I'm no stranger to performances,_

 _As the lead guitarist in my band,_

 _I have no choice but to stand out._

 _Everyone thinks that I like it that way._

 _I wish they were right._

 _I have tried so hard to keep up this persona,_

 _I think I am forgetting,_

 _Who I really was._

 _I don't blame the students,_

 _Most of them._

 _They don't quite understand._

 _And I won't pressure them to._

 _But it's other classmates,_

 _Who made me want to change._

 _I want to be liked,_

 _Loved,_

 _Someone who people can feel comfortable around._

 _Maybe my performance does have some advantages._

 _I've gotten over my fear of crowds._

 _It's easier to make friends,_

 _To direct a club,_

 _To be around people._

 _But I feel like,_

 _With every passing show,_

 _I am forgetting._

 _Soon,_

 _The performance will take control,_

 _Then I am not Miyuji,_

 _But just a show._

 _I should stop._

 _Let the real me shine through._

 _But I must keep going,_

 _I have to._

 _If I let go and break free,_

 _I'll lose everything._

 _My friends,_

 _My band,_

 _My reputation,_

 _Their trust._

 _I'll go back to being what I used to be._

 _Nothing._

 _So I must keep performing._

 _Even though there are less and less people to perform for._

 _She caught Uekiya yesterday._

 _It won't be long until she catches someone else._

 _We all know about her now._

 _But there's no point in stopping her._

 _Or at least,_

 _I find there's no point._

 _She's gonna catch me too._

 _I see her outside the room._

 _At this point,_

 _I'm exhausted._

 _I can't keep on going._

 _All performances need to end someday._

 _It's time I clsoed the curtains._

 _"Do what you want,"_

 _I simply say._

 _"But first..."_

 _I hold out my guitar,_

 _Then I smash it on the floor._

 _I never cared for it._

 _It was also part of the performance too._

 _She's a little surprised._

 _But just grins._

 _"You sure about this?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Go ahead._

 _Give this performance the finale it deserves._

* * *

 **I decided to try a different approach with Miyuji. Because we've seen enough normal students. Plus, I think this came out cool.**


	41. Past

Fureddo Jonzu

Past

* * *

 _For the first few months,_

 _It was easy._

 _We had left one school or another._

 _Everything we were warned about was in the past._

 _The past._

 _How long ago was it?_

 _How much time do I have left?_

 _Will I be remembered?_

 _You'd think something dangerous is happening,_

 _But I'm simply worried._

 _For my future._

 _We goofed off like no tomorrow._

 _The Photography Club became a laughingstock._

 _But we didn't care._

 _We could act however we wanted._

 _Pictures lined the walls._

 _They were never serious._

 _Those who really cared about photography already graduated,_

 _Leaving their precious room in the hands of amateurs._

 _And in the past,_

 _That was the life we lead._

 _However,_

 _Out time at this school is growing dangerously short._

 _And what memories will we have to share?_

 _Nothing._

 _We used the club for our own gain,_

 _Not for the art,_

 _Of capturing a moment,_

 _And preparing it to be remembered._

 _We've left nothing behind._

 _The clubroom will go to someone who will use it,_

 _And people will only remember us,_

 _As a bunch of fools who never seized an opportunity when we had the chance._

 _I need to change._

 _This was my past._

 _What of my past will I remember?_

 _Can I keep these moments for the future?_

 _Can I create a legacy in the short time I have?_

 _I can answer these questions in only one way._

 _The camera around my neck was never used for its intended purpose._

 _But now that's in the past._

 _I snap photo after photo._

 _The walls are soon filled._

 _I make memory after memory._

 _A picture of the past,_

 _A lesson for the future._

 _And this was my final picture._

 _A looming shadow roaming the hallway._

 _The flash of my camera,_

 _Reveals a dangerous figure._

 _She obviously does not want the attention._

 _And as she shoves me to the ground,_

 _Stomps on my camera and my neck,_

 _I feel a sense of pain._

 _Not because I am dying,_

 _But because the past I tried hard to evade,_

 _Has come right back._

 _I won't be remembered._

* * *

 **Welcome to my story, where we take a joke character, make you like them, then kill them.**

 **Actually, I enjoyed writing for Fureddo. I know most people don't like him, but it was fun to try and make him appealing. I hope I succeeded.**


	42. Alone

Gema Taku

Alone

* * *

 _I sit patiently in the club._

 _Class is still in session._

 _Nobody has arrived,_

 _But me._

 _Sure the teachers might get mad._

 _I might fail._

 _But what's the point?_

 _Nobody in that class cares for me._

 _I am alone._

 _So,_

 _Why not just stay here?_

 _Alone._

 _I am used to bring alone._

 _It has been my entire life._

 _Finding ways to keep myself busy,_

 _Because everyone around me doesn't have time to know who I am._

 _You get used to the life of a loner eventually._

 _The only object of comfort I have,_

 _Is my controller._

 _I turn it on now._

 _The screen flashes,_

 _Then a game starts._

 _Hours pass,_

 _I sit alone,_

 _With nothing but my controller._

 _This is the life of a loner like me._

 _The others soon file in._

 _I am ignored._

 _Pippi sits down and starts playing away._

 _For a while, I notice Ryuto watching._

 _It must be nice,_

 _To have someone who admires you,_

 _Who is interested in what you do,_

 _Who you are,_

 _I'll never get that kind of feeling again._

 _Not that I live a terrible life._

 _My parents are nice,_

 _I rarely see my older brother but he always calls,_

 _The Gaming Club usually lets me be._

 _But ever since I lost him,_

 _I have always felt this way._

 _Empty and silent._

 _Never has a moment gone by,_

 _Where I don't will for his face._

 _To see him smile._

 _To listen to words of encouragement._

 _That I'm more than an antisocial gamer._

 _I can do good,_

 _But now I've stopped believing that I can._

 _I've stopped believing I can make a change._

 _I'll forever be alone with nobody to support me._

 _I'll never see life in his way again._

 _I truly am alone._

 _The next day is the same._

 _I avoid my classmates, and slip into my little Club._

 _The atmosphere feels different._

 _People are disappearing left and right._

 _Blood stains the walls._

 _Screams of pain echo,_

 _Then gradually fall silent._

 _Two students walk by._

 _They whisper of dead friends and classmates._

 _I am not a viscous person,_

 _But the ends of my lips,_

 _Curl into a smile._

 _For once,_

 _They all know how alone I feel._

* * *

 **To be honest, Gema is not my favorite Club Leader. So I decided to get him out of the way a soon as possible.**

 **I just realized...we're almost done! There's not a lot of club leaders left and I plan to stop shortly after I finish the last students on my list. Sure Yandere Dev might add someone else but I haven't really planned on writing for them. I just won't have the energy or time.**


	43. Masterpiece

Geiju Tsuka

Masterpiece

* * *

 _People think it's easy._

 _To paint something on paper,_

 _And call it a masterpiece._

 _They don't know the struggle,_

 _The fears and worries,_

 _That people will not understand,_

 _Or simply refuse to._

 _You worry,_

 _A lot._

 _About what will happen if you mess up._

 _If you used the wrong materials._

 _If your concept is stupid._

 _You worry what other people think._

 _Is it a masterpiece to them?_

 _Or a waste of time?_

 _Will they marvel in awe?_

 _Or just sneer and point out all my flaws._

 _It's enough to drive a man insane._

 _These comments,_

 _They consume my mind._

 _I worry bout what a masterpiece truly is._

 _How I can appeal to the popular crowd._

 _So I throw it all away,_

 _In hopes that next time,_

 _They'll appreciate the things I've done._

 _I'll be liked and accepted._

 _I spend so much time creating and destroying._

 _Rarely do people get to see the final product._

 _I think that everything I create is a masterpiece,_

 _But it really is up for the judges to decide._

 _For them to choose,_

 _My art's fate._

 _I wish I could learn to stand up for my beauties._

 _I wish I could decide the important things._

 _But a tortured artist is more respected than a noisy artist,_

 _So I must keep silent._

 _As I worry whether my latest picture will be accepted or not._

 _This one probably won't._

 _The screams of a pathetic painter in an empty hall._

 _A cold, cruel laugh._

 _And blood splattered all over the canvas._

* * *

 **Eh, Gema's okay. Not my favorite club leader but I don't completely hate him either.**


	44. Domination

Kaga Kusha

Domination

* * *

 _Someday,_

 _I'll escape this school._

 _I'll begin my career,_

 _I'll finally complete my biggest goal._

 _World domination._

 _This planet of ours is in desperate need._

 _We need someone who knows what they are doing._

 _Armed with the wonders of science,_

 _I shall make my move._

 _However,_

 _It might be years before I finally strike._

 _First I shall start small._

 _Sakiou Corp would be an easy target._

 _There is only one problem,_

 _Her._

 _I can't dominate if she's in the way._

 _She'll never let me have control of the company._

 _She's my target._

 _Domination is fickle._

 _People never settle with the idea,_

 _That the world belongs to the rightful owner._

 _They like the idea of their home being fractured._

 _They need me to put it back together._

 _I like the think of the new laws I'll make,_

 _Once the world is mine._

 _Giant robots._

 _That will the first thing on my agenda,_

 _Robots and humans shall live together in harmony._

 _Anyone who protests,_

 _Has a horrid fate awaiting them._

 _I will be the creator of these robots._

 _They will obey my every command._

 _This way,_

 _I can ensure,_

 _Nobody dares to challenge me,_

 _As the rightful ruler of our poor and miserable world._

 _I can,_

 _I will,_

 _Dominate._

 _As for now,_

 _I have a lot of planning to do._

 _A lot of robots to build._

 _A rival to stop._

 _I also have,_

 _To arrive on time,_

 _For our Science Club meeting._

 _After all,_

 _How can I dominate the world,_

 _If I show up late to every meeting?_

* * *

 **I think that's all the Club leaders! I'm getting very close to finishing!**

 **After this, I am planning on doing Osoro. Not the delinquents though, as it's gonna be very hard to make them all stand out. Then after that...well...you'll just have to wait and see.**


	45. Tough

Osoro Shidesu

Tough

* * *

 _I am always the tough girl,_

 _A strong girl._

 _I never back out of a fight._

 _I win them._

 _I dare anybody to challenge me._

 _And always win in the end,_

 _Because I'm tough._

 _However,_

 _Being tough has its consequences._

 _I've learned from experience._

 _I've made a lot of enemies._

 _Her being the most famous._

 _A stuck-up,_

 _Spoiled,_

 _Brat._

 _That Student Council President thinks she's so perfect._

 _And she complains about her life all the time._

 _Saying that she has a such a horrible,_

 _Controlling,_

 _Family._

 _What does she know?_

 _She doesn't know real pain._

 _Pain doesn't exist in the perfect little world of hers._

 _Abuse is pain._

 _Bruises are pain._

 _Feeling unequal is pain._

 _Watching your mother leave,_

 _That's pain._

 _Not being wanted,_

 _That's pain._

 _The worst of them all._

 _In my family,_

 _Girls mean nothing._

 _Girls are never wanted._

 _I always got in the way._

 _My three older brothers,_

 _Viewed me as a target,_

 _Someone to punch or kick around._

 _I became a punching bag._

 _And my father did nothing to stop it._

 _So that's why I'm tough._

 _You learn the hard way,_

 _Those who are tough,_

 _Come from a tough upbringing._

 _Tough people work,_

 _Spoiled Mary Sues just complain._

 _One day she'll see,_

 _I'm not some dirty mean delinquent._

 _I know true pain._

 _I'm the tough girl,_

 _And I can take her on, I'll shatter her stupid bubble,_

 _And she'll finally be forced to see,_

 _What being tough gets you,_

 _In a world of abuse and neglect._

 _These are the consequences._

 _And I'm not afraid to own up to them._

* * *

 **That was Osoro! I actually did have fun writing her!**

 **I estimate we have three more chapters before this series of mine draws to a close. I don't want to tell you who will be next, as I want it to be a surprise. So stay tuned for now.**


	46. Hunter

Nemesis

Hunter

* * *

 _A hunter always,_

 _Knows here to find the best prey._

 _A good hunter,_

 _Assumes the mind of her prey,_

 _And tracks it down._

 _A true hunter always succeeds._

 _Now,_

 _It's time for me to prove my worth._

 _He's the one who raised me to be a hunter._

 _I've been taught not to let him down._

 _I can't._

 _My life depends on this mission,_

 _I will not fail._

 _Not if I want to see him again._

 _I've been given to the daughter,_

 _But I can't help but desire the son._

 _I shouldn't._

 _She complains to me all the time,_

 _He's a jerk of a man._

 _"Who does he think he is, flaunting our wealth over the heads of everyone else?_

 _You see honey, this is why I was the chosen future CEO, not him."_

 _He may be cocky and selfish,_

 _But he's quite the head-turner._

 _He melts hearts,_

 _Even my cold steel one._

 _But the only thing standing between us,_

 _Is her._

 _"Why do you even bother looking at him? You're job is to serve me, not fall victim to his rants."_

 _She's right._

 _My line of work comes before everything else._

 _The target she's given me,_

 _Looks simple._

 _But probably isn't._

 _She says that once I get rid of her,_

 _Akademi will be safe again._

 _So to Akademi I go._

 _Like a hunter,_

 _I keep my motives a secret._

 _I search out the prey,_

 _Until I find who I'm looking for._

 _She stands outside,_

 _A uniform in one hands,_

 _A knife in the other._

 _I watch as she cleans blood off her weapon with the white T-shirt._

 _And I know what to do._

 _My own knife finds a target in her back,_

 _But as I get ready to throw,_

 _She runs._

 _I chase after her until I can chase no more._

 _Even a hunter has their limits._

 _But she's gone._

 _SO with my hunting eyes,_

 _I scan the area._

 _Until,_

 _I feel a hand on my wrist,_

 _And a knife pointing through my heart._

 _"I'm sorry,_

 _But I can't have you getting in the way of us."_

 _She lets go._

 _I slump over as she walks away._

 _My prey,_

 _My kill._

 _The hunted has outwitted the hunter._

 _I've failed._

 _I let my prey get away._

 _I let her down,_

 _But most importantly,_

 _I won't see him again._

 _My life fades away,_

 _Along with my existence._

 _What good is a dead hunter, after all?_

* * *

 **Got a little carried away here...but I think it turned out nice. Stay tuned for my second-to-last oneshot!**


	47. The Finale

Megami Saikou

The Finale

* * *

"What a surprise, Aishi.

I've heard a lot about you.

Not really positive or negative.

But it's all the same thing.

They call you ruthless,

Heartless,

Lovestruck,

Crazy,

Broken.

Quite frankly,

I agree.

Now now,

Calm down.

I'm not here to hurt you like Nemesis.

I'm not gonna try and steal your Senpai away from you.

It's not my fault he has a crush on me anyways.

It's not my fault he was so easy to use,

To lure you out here,

And expose your true nature.

You look mad, Aishi.

Why?

Is it because I admitted your Senpai wasn't everything he was cracked up to be?

Is it because I insulted him?

Is it because you no longer have a mask to hide behind?

You look so funny.

You're laughing it off now,

Trying to act as if I'm the crazy one here.

Behind that devotion of yours,

There's not much else to you.

You're weak for love.

You're let it consume your body.

Unlike me,

I know how to deflect it.

I don't have time for such silly emotions.

You see Aishi,

There's the similarity we share.

Neither of us understand feelings.

Whether they are our own,

Or someone else's.

We both hide it behind a mask,

And pretend we know what we're doing.

I see your hand,

Your cold fingers curling around the knife blade,

As my words leave their mark,

And you just scowl away.

It's too true, Aishi.

I've done my research.

I know all about your mother,

I know all about you.

It's exactly why you lust after him.

He's what keeps you from feeling broken.

He's the piece of a puzzle you didn't know you had to complete.

Perhaps I could've tolerated that excuse,

But this has gone too far.

You murder in cold blood,

Anyone who even dares to look in your Senpai's direction.

I knew this would happen eventually,

That's why I'm here,

To stop it.

I've dealt with your kind long enough.

I can't stand it anymore,

I refuse to.

And here comes the finale.

Now,

The Aishi bloodline ends here.

Good luck Ayano,

Let's see if your love for Senpai will save you now."

* * *

 **Ah, Megami, Megami, Megami. How I love you as a rival but hate you as a character.**

 **Next chapter is last chapter! So stay tuned!**


	48. The End

Ayano Aishi

The True End

* * *

 _Her words are like daggers._

 _Her tone matches her stance before me._

 _She's cold, heartless, and firm._

 _Unlike anybody I've met._

 _It drives me crazy,_

 _How she speaks to me._

 _As if I'm beneath her._

 _The worst of it all,_

 _Is that she's right._

 _Devotion,_

 _Has consumed me to no end._

 _I've given up everything._

 _My reputation,_

 _My sanity,_

 _Multiple lives,_

 _All for him._

 _And I'm so far gone,_

 _That she can't change me._

 _She can't._

 _I won't listen,_

 _I refuse to._

 _I just charge at her,_

 _She jumps sideways._

 _My knife misses her neck but slices off a piece of beautiful silver hair._

 _It falls gently to the school floor as her eyes widen in shock._

 _I don't have time to react before she pins me against the wall._

 _Her gloved dainty fingers wrap themselves around my throat._

 _Her other hand holds my wrist steady._

 _The knife is on the verge of falling out of my sweaty grasp._

 _"I won't let you continue,"_

 _She hisses as her expression refuses to change._

"It is a small sacrifice,

But I have no choice but to end you here.

I won't let you tear this school to the ground over a stupid boy."

 _Shivers are sent down my spine._

 _How dare she,_

 _How dare she treat him like a nobody._

 _Her fingers squeeze together and I gasp harshly,_

 _Little dots are swimming before my eyes._

"Any last words?"

 _Her voice has a horrible edge to it._

 _She must think she's won,_

 _But I've fought tougher battles,_

 _And never once did I let them win._

 _I simply let the letters fall off my tongue._

 _"Say hi to my rivals for me."_

 _And I knee her in the stomach._

 _Her grasp loosens,_

 _And I bring the knife down into her skull._

 _In a mess of silver and red,_

 _She is no more._

 _Instead,_

 _He stands in front of me,_

 _With wide eyes._

 _"What did...w-what have you done!?"_

 _"N-no...you don't understand...I had to!"_

 _He stares at me as if I am crazy._

 _I don't blame him._

 _"I didn't want to believe it...but it really was you..."_

 _What is he saying?_

 _"You're the one...the killer..."_

 _As his accusations come spilling out,_

 _I feel a pang of dread._

 _"L-look, I'm sorry...I only did it for you...for our love..."_

 _His eyes widen._

 _"YOU MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _And then my heart breaks,_

 _It shatter into millions of pieces._

 _Hearing this,_

 _Coming from the love of my life,_

 _I know no worse pain._

 _I want to apologize,_

 _But now he's running down the hall._

 _The anger begins to boil up._

 _And it's too late._

 _I throw the knife at him._

 _He turns around,_

 _And the blade pierces his heart._

 _I just watch as blood trickles down his chest,_

 _And I don't make a single move to save him._

 _The sadness and the heartbreak have proven to be too much._

 _However,_

 _The torment doesn't end here._

 _Once he stops breathing,_

 _His blood turns from red to grey._

 _Everything is grey._

 _The color,_

 _The beauty,_

 _The love,_

 _Has all drained from my life._

 _I have nothing left to exist for,_

 _Not a purpose to fulfill._

 _It was all my fault._

 _I became distracted,_

 _And I let my Senpai slip away._

 _She was wrong,_

 _I'm not an Aishi._

 _An Aishi woman knows how to find and keep her man._

 _I showed him who I really was,_

 _And he turned me away._

 _Now I stand in front of his corpse,_

 _Gently,_

 _I clutch the knife,_

 _I pull it free._

 _The blade is much duller than before,_

 _Just like everything else._

 _I don't hesitate before slitting my own throat,_

 _Surprisingly I can't feel the pain._

 _Perhaps there is no truer pain than rejection._

 _Bones will heal eventually,_

 _Bruises fade over time,_

 _Blood clots._

 _A heart is a more valuable organ,_

 _It's an essential for life._

 _We only have one, after all._

 _Break someone's heart,_

 _You can never fully repair it._

 _I'm staring at his punctured heart as I slip away._

 _The perfect example of how I feel._

 _And with my last burst of energy,_

 _I grab his cold hand in mine._

 _When we wake together in the afterlife,_

 _I want him to know that I'm truly sorry,_

 _And how much Senpai truly meant to me._

* * *

 **And...that's a wrap!**

 **This is clearly the longest chapter, clocking in at a little over 750 words (minus the AN). And for good reason too. As the last chapter in the story, I wanted to truly make it count.**

 **Thank you to everybody who read, reviewed, followed and favorited the Ballads of Akademi High. Whether you've been with me since Day 1, or have just gotten into the fandom now, it really means something to me. This story is over a year old and is the most popular story on my account,**

 **When I first started this, The Ballads of Akademi High was just a side project as I wrote for multiple different fandoms. Gradually, as more characters and content was added to the game, the story grew and grew. I never really did plan to add Club Presidents, rivals, and the like.**

 **It's a bit scary, how these Ballads were also a way of showing Yandere Dev's progress on the game. When I first started, Matchmaking had yet to be implemented. Now, pretty much all of Osana's events are roughly added.  
**

 **It's gonna feel awkward finally letting the series go. After one year and two months of progress, it's meant a lot to me. However, I will be focusing more time on my current Yandere Simulator fanfic, Mission Accomplished, with perhaps other projects looming in the future. I hope you are all excited to check out those.**

 **For the last time, I will tell you all to stay tuned for more.**

 **-66samvr.**


End file.
